


Ideas of Teens

by Rose_Miller



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angels, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Claustrophobia, Demons, F/M, Fear, Humans, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac Lahey's Past Abuse, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Moving On, Panic Attacks, Pixies, Secret Crush, Triggers, Werewolf Hunters, Wolves, dealing with the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: People always say, "there's a guardian angel watching over you.". For Isaac Lahey, that was the truth. She came in the form of an old friend, from his childhood.Although he has no idea, she's actually an angel. Isaac's friend has always been there to protect him, especially from his father.Isaac soon grows to fall in love with his best friend. She becomes his anchor, that he uses when Derek turns him. But by that time, she's disappeared and Isaac is heart broken.That same night, Isaac's father throws a glass at him. Which results in Isaac's face getting cut. Although his wolf powers heal the wound. Isaac still fleas from his father in fear.While he hides, Isaac secretly calls out for his friend. He needs her to comfort him, and protect him.The following week, two new girls appear at Beacon Hills. Each hiding a secret, and both risking their lives.But one of them, is meant to be there. She will risk everything, even her own life... for the boy she was never meant to love.





	1. We shouldn't be here

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. However, I am a huge fan of the show... and I have two other stories written using the characters.
> 
> Character's motives may have changed, ships may have changed, and I may use parts of the show but I am in no way trying to steal or copy it.
> 
> Any character names you do not know, are my own characters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

"I doubt he'll remember me. We shouldn't be here..." Anela sighs.

 

"You said he called out to you. So here we are." Ariel tosses her hands.

 

\----

"Can we blend in?" Anela asks.

 

"We have so far, but if anyone says-"

 

"I'm heaven sent, I know." Anela smiles.

 

"I'm allowed to punch them!" Ariel adds.

 

"Fair enough." Anela nods.

 

\----

"So can he sense you?" Ariel asks, looking around at the other students.

 

"What?" Anela asks.

 

"I know you're an anchor for a Wolf. Does he know you're here?" Ariel rolls her eyes.

 

"He hasn't picked up my scent yet. He's still new at this." Anela shrugs.

 

\----

"Isn't this a huge rule you're breaking?" Ariel asks.

 

"I'm supposed to protect him." Anela snaps.

 

"You know that's not what I meant!" Ariel says annoyed.

 

“I can take care of that later. But right now-”

 

“You were only supposed to protect him.” Ariel shakes her head. “And you’ve done that already. We were supposed to go back.”

 

“I know I helped him with his dad. But this is different, he called out to me.” Anela says, as she looks around. She felt this nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 

“The deal was, we check on him and then we leave.” Ariel reminds her friend.

 

“I know, I know.” Anela nods.


	2. You're the hottest girl

“You’re the hottest girl.” Isaac smiles.

 

“I am the hot girl.” Scott sighs with a smile.

 

“Yes you are.” Stiles nods.

 

“What were we talking about again?” Isaac asks, slightly confused.

 

“Okay Isaac stay with me here. We were trying to boot Scott’s confidence.” Stiles says, as he pats Isaac’s shoulder.

 

“Right.” Isaac nods to himself.

 

\----

“But Jackson hates us.” Scott says, as he loses his high.

 

“Well he can’t exactly walk around, without a pack.” Stiles reminds him.

 

“Wait, but isn’t Jackson a Kanima?” Isaac asks.

 

“You really need to listen more.” Stiles whispers. “He’s part Kanima. But right now, Peter and Derek changed him to a wolf.”

 

“Oh right… there’s no way he’d join us.” Isaac shakes his head.

 

“Not helping.” Stiles whispers.

 

“Sorry.” Isaac puts his head down.

 

\----

“Can’t we use Lydia?” Scott asks.

 

“No, she broke up with Jackson months ago.” Stiles shakes his head.

 

“You still pinning for her?” Scott teases.

 

Stiles glares at Scott.

 

Isaac laughs to himself, and then he picks up a familiar scent.

 

\----

Isaac looks around confused, as his heart stings with hope.


	3. We can go now?

“Is that him?” Ariel asks.

 

“Who?” Anela asks, as she looks at her friend.

 

“That Jackson kid you told me about?” Ariel asks.

 

\----

Ariel points to a teenage boy, he has beautiful blue eyes, short cropped hair, he’s lean/muscular, and he has a stunning smile with an arrogant attitude.

 

\----

“Yeah that’s him.” Anela nods.

 

“He’s hot.” Ariel laughs.

 

“Just watch out for the arrogant attitude.” Anela rolls her eyes.

 

\----

“Hey, look!” Ariel taps Anela’s shoulder.

 

“What?” Anela asks a bit annoyed.

 

“There’s your boy.” Ariel points to a group of boys.

 

\----

Isaac with dirty blonde curly hair, bright gorgeous blue eyes, shy smile, and a broken spirit. Looked around as he stood next to…

 

\----

Scott with short black hair, crooked jaw, innocent smile, brown eyes, and average muscular body type.

 

\----

Stiles who had honey brown eyes, goofy smirk type of smile, buzzed brown hair, and 147 pounds of sarcasm.

 

\----

Anela could see Isaac looking around. She knew he’d picked up her scent.

 

“We should go.” Anela says, as she pulls Ariel out of the school.

 

“Does this mean we can leave?” Ariel asks.


	4. See you tomorrow

“Isaac, you okay?” Scott asks confused.

 

“What?” Isaac asks.

 

“We asked you something. But you seemed lost.” Scott says concerned.

 

“Yeah I’m fine… I just thought I saw someone from my past.” Isaac blushes.

 

\----

“Who?” Stiles asks as he looks around.

 

“I didn’t pick up on someone new?” Scott says confused.

 

“It’s complicated to explain.” Isaac says as he clears his throat.

 

“Was it a guy?” Stiles asks.

 

“Stiles!” Scott whispers harshly.

 

“What? There’s nothing wrong with that.” Stiles shrugs.

 

“Thanks for the concern, but it’s a girl.” Isaac rolls his eyes.

 

“Why couldn’t I smell her?” Scott asks.

 

“Like I said, it’s complicated.” Isaac shrugs. “I don’t want to talk about it, right now.”

 

\----

“Okay, well uh I should get to the vet clinic anyway.” Scott nods.

 

“Yeah, I should head home and study.” Stiles agrees. “Do you want a ride?”

 

“No, I’ll walk home thanks.” Isaac shrugs. “Thanks anyway.”

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Scott asks, as he eyes Isaac.

 

“Yeah, I must be just caught in a day dream.” Isaac tries to laugh it off.

 

“You can call me if you need to.” Scott offers.

 

“I’m fine seriously. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Isaac says as he leaves the school.


	5. We need to go

Anela nervously hides behind the school with Ariel.

 

\----

“So we can go home now?” Ariel asks.

 

“No!” Anela snaps.

 

“You saw him, wasn’t that good enough?” Ariel rolls her eyes.

 

“I told you something was wrong. Seeing him from afar, that isn’t good enough!” Anela shakes her head.

 

“You’re too scared to even approach him. So what’s the point?” Ariel shrugs.

 

“I almost fell in love with him once.” Anela confesses.

 

“And?” Ariel asks.

 

“If I do that, and I keep pretending to be human.” Anela holds her breath. “I lose my wings, and then I really will be human.”

 

“Well as the humans say, you’ll do crazy things for love.” Ariel tries to joke.

 

“You’re a fairy, you don’t have rules.” Anela crosses her arms.

 

“I’m a pixie! Get it right!” Ariel says annoyed.

 

“Oh, so sorry.” Anela rolls her eyes.

 

\----

“Look if you want to avoid him. We need to leave now!” Ariel states the obvious.

 

“Yeah you’re right.” Anela nods.


	6. Is this real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should say, some chapters may go between Anela's point of view and Isaac's. I really don't decide these things before hand, they just happen as I write. I hope that doesn't confuse or bother anyone.

“Am I going crazy?” Isaac asks himself, as he walks through the parking lot.

 

\----

The sounds of kids rushing to their cars, almost drowns out Isaac’s thoughts.

 

But then the wind picks up, and he catches her scent.

 

\----

Isaac’s eyes widen as he looks up. His eyes scan the parking lot, all he wants is a glimpse of her.

 

“There’s no way she’d come back here.” Isaac tries telling himself.

 

\----

Isaac’s eyes catch a glimpse of her. She’s at the far end of the parking lot, she just happens to turn around.

 

“That is her!” Isaac gasps.

 

\----

Isaac can see it in her face, she’s seen him too. She quickly turns away from him, and pulls a girl away with her.

 

\----

Isaac quickly rushes throw the parking lot, dodging kids and cars.

 

\----

“Wait!” Isaac yells, as she gets into her car.

 

Isaac tries touching her window, but she’s already gone.

 

\----

Isaac stares at the car, he feels so confused and so lost.

 

\----

Why would she come back?

 

Is this nothing more than a dream?

 

So many questions circled through his head.


	7. That was dramatic

“Come on the cars parked over here.” Ariel says, as she leads Anela through the parking lot.

 

Anela’s heart felt heavy. She wanted nothing more, than to see Isaac up close. But it was too much of a risk the first time.

 

\----

Ariel holds Anela’s hand, to make sure she doesn’t lose her.

 

Anela looks over her shoulder, secretly hoping to see Isaac.

 

\----

Ariel doesn’t pay attention to Anela, as she tries to avoid kids.

 

Anela gasps, when she accidentally makes eye contact with Isaac.

 

\----

“Hurry! Come on!” Anela snaps, as she drags Ariel to the car.

 

“What’s going on?” Ariel asks confused.

 

Anela could feel Isaac getting closer.

 

\----

“Just get in!” Anela yells, as they reach the car.

 

Ariel gets in the passenger seat, while Anela scrambles into the driver’s seat.

 

\----

“Wait!” Isaac’s voice could be heard outside of the car.

 

Anela quickly starts her car, and she steps on the gas.

 

Ariel looks through the back window, as Isaac grows smaller.

 

\----

“That was dramatic.” Ariel comments, as she looks at Anela.

 

“I’m just scared.” Anela sighs.

 

“Being an angel is one thing, but loving him is another.” Ariel shrugs.

 

“Easy for you to say. If I really fall in love with him, I can’t go back home. I’m stuck here, and I’d be nothing more than a weak human.” Anela shakes her head.

 

“Can’t you strike a deal?” Ariel asks.

 

“No, the only other option… is to sacrifice myself for him.” Anela sighs.


	8. Bowling?

“Hey, Isaac.” A voice cheerfully greets him.

 

“Oh, hey Alisson.” Isaac nods.

 

“You okay?” Allison asks.

 

“I don’t know, weird things have been happening.” Isaac shrugs.

 

“Like what?” Allison laughs.

 

“Ghosts from the past.” Isaac shakes his head.

 

“What? I think you’ve been hanging out with Scott too much.” Allison teases.

 

“Yeah, that’s probably it.” Isaac smiles.

 

\----

“Uh, Lydia and I were going to go bowling. Did you want to come with us?” Allison offers.

 

“No, that’s okay. I have a lot of homework I have to do.” Isaac lies.

 

“Okay, well you have my number. Call if you want to do something.” Allison nods.

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Isaac smiles, as he leaves the parking lot.

 

\----

Isaac really should’ve gone with Allison, at least to clear his head. But he never could take his mind off of Anela. No matter how hard he tried.

 

“Did she come back because of me?” Isaac asks himself. “But she couldn’t have…”

 

\----

Isaac tries going over as many scenarios as he can. But nothing makes sense to him.

 

\----

Isaac knows she had to leave for some reason, and she couldn’t come back. So why was she here now?

 

Did he really call for her? Or is she here to help someone else?

 

\----

The thought of Anela being back in Beacon Hills, for someone else. Made Isaac sick to his stomach.

 

\----

Even in his darkest times, he always felt he had something special with Anela.


End file.
